27 Dresses
by infatuatedlover
Summary: This is the BeChloe version of 27 dresses. Chloe loves weddings, always has and always will. Beca is a journalist who is trying to find her story. REWRITE W/CHARACTER CHANGES.
1. Chapter 1- The Wedding Industry

**IMPORTANT- I had to do a recast. I wasn't happy with where the story was going and I realize because I didn't like the characters. I rewrote some parts. I apologize for this change, but it had to be done for the story to continue. Now the recast was done with Aubrey. I didn't like her being Chloe's sister, and I didn't like the Jaubrey interaction.**

 **Luke is now Chloe's brother. Aubrey is now Chloe's boss. I apologize if the change is difficult for you all to read, but please give it a chance. It's so much better.**

 **A/N- Hello again. Recently I watched 27 dresses and I couldn't help but think of the main actors as a BeChloe story. So, I have decided to rewrite 27 dresses BeChloe Style. In this story I have to move some of the characters around, therefore some characters might seem OOC because I try to stick to the script as much as possible. I apologize for any errors. _Thoughts are in italics_. **

**I do not own Pitch Perfect, or 27 Dresses.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Ch. 1

Chloe Beale loves weddings. One couldn't say she is just a fan of a wedding ceremony. She is actually IN LOVE with weddings. Everything from creating a guest list to going shopping for a wedding dress, Chloe Beale was there. Which takes her to the 26th wedding of her adult life, Chloe Beale is absolutely ecstatic. She looks stunning. She is standing in front of the mirror checking herself out in a white lace dress that flows delicately down her curves, and hugs her figure perfectly. Not too tight, and not too loose. Flowers adorn the top of the strapless dress which pushes up her boobs and give her a wonderful cleavage. Her collar bones stood out looking prominent and gorgeous. The tail of the dress hits the floor but it doesn't flare. The back side is tight around her waist and it magnifies her butt. Whoever the bastard was, they were a lucky one. That wedding dress is giving her an angelic glow, and everyone around her can see it.

"You look just spectacular," the shop manager says.

"Thank you!" Chloe answers excitedly. In that moment her phone rings, taking her out of cloud nine that she was in. _Oh_. "Hello? Chloe speaking." She listens. "I've got the dress and it looks wonderful! Good thing we are both the same size. It's your day so don't worry about a thing, I'm on my way out."

Wedding #26 is a go.

Chloe leaves the shop dressed in an ugly grass green bridesmaid dress. It's a long evening gown that runs straight down. It's plain and not flattering whatsoever. It does not favor anyone, much like a useless pillow. Who willingly designs a green dress with a big white-collar piece? It's one of the worst bridesmaids dresses ever made, and yet this does not faze the ever-so-cheerful Chloe. Her best friend Stacie next to her though, is very much displeased.

"C'mon Chlo, you have to admit this dress is the worst one yet? I don't even know why I'm a bridesmaid. She's your friend not mine," Stacie complains.

"Oh shush. Let's go we are running behind." Chloe runs across the street with her best friend in tow. Chloe holds the wedding dress draped across her arms and Stacie is carrying both of their bouquets. They finally make it to the chapel.

"I'm gonna go help the bride now. Stacie, please behave and keep it in your pants until after the reception."

"I go wherever the handsome groomsmen go. It's essentially the only reason why I ever come to these things," Stacie retorted.

"Of course. Make good choices," Chloe offered. It was receive with an eye-roll and a groan.

Even as a bridesmaid Chloe is just as happy as if it were her own wedding. Weddings are Chloe's thing. She absolutely loved them.

Finally everyone makes it to Jessica's wedding. The dress Chloe had just a couple of hours prior was now dressing the bride, and it was indeed gorgeous. Everyone was set for the group picture… that is everyone but Stacie.

"Everyone smile! Excuse me, to the right!" yelled the photographer to see if he could get Stacie's attention. Chloe elbowed her, which essentially just managed to make Stacie look at the camera instead of the ceiling.

After a good amount of pictures were taken everyone scatters around to the rightful place in the chapel. The bride makes center stage, while Chloe and Stacie stand in the sidelines as bridesmaids. The wedding officiant starts: "We are gathered here today…"

Chloe looks a little stressed and hurried as a matter of fact, very unusual of Chloe. She glances to her watch and starts tapping her foot. A brunette sitting in the audience notices this. Without Chloe noticing the glances, she looks back up at the bride and smiles.

Once the ceremony is done, the guests and the newlyweds make their way to the reception, everyone but Chloe. Chloe runs out with two bags in hand and flags down a taxi. God bless, the first taxi she sees is the one that stops.

"Thanks," she says as she gets in. She gives the driver the address to Brooklyn, which is literally on the opposite side of town. "Here's the deal," she continues with that sweet tone of hers, "I will give you $300 flat for the whole night with one condition, you don't look back through the rearview mirror or I'll deduct, deal?"

"Yeah," the driver says. He would be dumb not to take that deal.

So Chloe immediately starts stripping. The driver glances back and looks very confused, and he looks back at the exact moment Chloe is topless.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey! You just cost yourself 20 bucks"

The driver looks forward defeated. "Okay, no one is looking," he concludes.

Chloe all dressed in different attire, orange and pink sari. She jumps out of the car, "I'll be right back!" She hustles inside the building. Everyone is dressed in traditional attire for a Middle Eastern wedding.

The bride, Patricia, is ecstatic to see Chloe. "Ah! You look great," Patricia said.

"Thank you! Now let's do this thing." Wedding #27 is in progress.

Chloe is now standing next to the bride as they start officiating the wedding. Chloe is the maid of honor for two different weddings that night. She looks back at her watch, while holding the bride's bouquet. She sighs in exasperation, yet Chloe still looks up at the bride and smiles.

As soon as the ceremony is done, Chloe runs out of the building, "What are you doing? Get in the car! Go, go, go," she yells at the taxi driver. As they go back to Manhattan, Chloe goes through the motion again of stripping, and changing into her other bridesmaids gown. Again the driver checks back at a topless Chloe, "Hey! Hey! You are down to $260, are you sure you wanna keep this up?" She questions rhetorically.

"Nooo!" He answers childishly.

Chloe now finds herself in a gigantic reception hall. At least 200 people all dressed up to celebrate Jessica's wedding.

"Okay which one do you want, the brunet or the blond? I kinda want the blond not gonna lie," Stacie asks while she's checking out a group of groomsmen. Truth be told, they are not bad looking.

"Seriously, can't you keep your legs closed for one wedding?"

"Are you kidding? The only reason to wear this hideous monster is so that a drunken groomsman can rip it to shreds with his teeth," Stacie says in all honesty while fixing her boobs in that hideous green dress. Chloe looks slightly panicked at the idea. But she has no time to stay and chit chat so she runs back out again, where she left the taxi.

On the way out, the same brunette from the ceremony at the chapel is outside catting on her cellphone. She stares at Chloe as she makes her run to the taxi. The mysterious brunette never lets Chloe out of her sight, not even as the bridesmaid strips to nothing but a thong, which is quite amusing to the brunette.

Chloe now dressed back in her orange and pink sari, dances with the rest of Patricia's reception party. They start the night with "YMCA" by The Village People. Coincidentally as she makes her way back to Manhattan, she also joins Jessica's guests who are in the middle of dancing to "YMCA". _Well that song is a classic,_ Chloe thinks. Every wedding reception plays every possible line dance there is out there. How is it possible that the redhead is surviving the entire night without a break? Chloe starts to get her attires wrong from transition to transition. Thankfully the taxi driver starts helping her change from dress to dress. After several trips, the music dies down for a bit. It is time for some toasts, this time around it isn't Chloe giving the toast but the brides.

In Manhattan, Jessica starts, "And now I would like to take a moment to thank one very special person, without her all of this wouldn't be possible. She was not only my maid of honor but this girl went above and beyond. The girl who,

Back in Brooklyn, Patricia continues her speech, "…not only hosted my shower and help me design my invitations…"

Jessica, "…she went with me to the caterer, the florist, the wedding cake bakery…"

Patricia, "and to 8 bridal stores, where she helped me clean my self-esteem…

Jessica, "as I tried dress after dress,"

Both parties laughed at that bit.

Patricia, "Sooo, thank you Chloe!"

Jessica, "Thank you Chloe!"

In both receptions, guests and family cheered for Chloe. And well Chloe accepted everything with a big-watt smile.

At the reception in Manhattan, Jessica was getting ready to toss the flower bouquet at the single women. Chloe seemed unsure of herself, truthfully all Chloe wanted was a wedding for herself, so without any more hesitation she stayed among the women.

"Everyone ready?" Jessica asked right before she tossed the bouquet. As fate would have it, it looked like it was heading straight to Chloe's hand. As Chloe waited for the bouquet, crazy single women ran towards her and knocked her down. The last thing Chloe saw before passing out was the chance of her future.

The redheaded bridesmaid laid flat on the floor as people around her scattered to give her some air. The first thing Chloe made eye contact with was this gorgeous brunette. Her pristine crystal blue eyes were deep and mesmerizing. Her face masked with worry, and yet she still managed to look quite gorgeous. It took almost 5 more seconds for Chloe to grasp reality. Three guests made their way to Chloe to try to help her. She tried to stand up, but got dizzy immediately. The brunette girl grabbed the back of Chloe's head for support, to lay her back down.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, deep breaths…" instructed the brunette. "Okay this is a serious injury. I need you to give me some ice; you give me a bottle of 100% proof liquor, and something she can bite. Stat," continued giving orders to the three bridesmaids who wanted to help Chloe.

"Alright," the woman said as she helped Chloe sit up. "She's fine folks, just a little bump in the head, carry on," announced to the rest of the party.

Chloe took deep breaths, still looking a little dazed. She grabs her head, "Are you a doctor?" she manages to ask.

"No but they looked like they were ready to help, and I need a drink. Can you remember your name?"

"Chloe…"

"Chloe? I'm Beca."

Chloe smiles, "thank you for helping me," she says as she stands up.

"Sure, no problem" Beca replies charmingly. "Need help there?"

"No I got it, I'm fine" And just as she's about to take a step, she slowly falls backwards. Beca is there instantly to hold onto her. "Whoa, there. Okay, why don't we get you a cab?"

Beca holds onto Chloe until they make it to the cab that she used all night. A couple of the bridesmaids help Chloe get her stuff from the reception hall as well as memorabilia from the wedding. Once she's all settled, Beca makes her way to the other side of the cab and gets in.

"I loved your thong by the way," Chloe looks questionably at Beca. "You flashed me earlier, I saw you changing gowns," Beca continues, "You were at two weddings in one night weren't you? That's a little too much don't you think?"

For some reason Chloe feels the need to reply to the offense, "Well they were both two very good friends of mine, and it just so happens that they scheduled their weddings on the same day. So what was I supposed to do?"

"But how can you even stand them, as if one wedding wasn't enough?"

"I love weddings!"

"Really which part: bridezilla, the bad music, or the horrible food?"

"Actually it's meeting upbeat people like yourself."

"Love is patient, love is kind," Beca recites, "love is slowly losing your mind."

"What is it that you do, again?" Chloe asks intrigued, ready to bite.

"Actually I'm a writer," Beca answers truthfully.

"Oh, right." Chloe answers, doubting Beca is telling the truth.

Beca laughs at the tone. The cab stops right in front of Chloe's apartment complex. She pays the cab driver for the night, with all the glances the driver managed to only make $140 for the night.

Beca, the ever-so-chivalrous lady, steps out grabbing some of Chloe's stuff to help her out. "Wait, she's coming back in again, don't leave." She tells the taxi driver.

"Don't you think it's putting too much on the line? I mean realistically they have about a 50/50 shot at making it," Beca continues the conversation.

"Ah, very refreshing, a writer who doesn't believe in marriage," Chloe retorts sarcastically.

Beca shrugs at the comment, "I'm just trying to point out the hypocrisy of the spectacle."

"Oh that's so noble of you. Do you also go around telling children the truth behind Santa Claus, because someone needs to really blow that shit wide open," Chloe is getting fed up with Beca's negativity.

"So you admit that believing in marriage is like believing in Santa?" smartass Beca, comes back.

"No, wh-, no," Chloe stutters. She can't deal with this anymore, "I don't know why I'm arguing this with a perfect stranger! Yes marriage, like everything good and important, isn't easy." Now she looks at Beca, "Cynicism on the other hand," she takes the flower arrangement from her, "always is. It was very interesting meeting you." She reaches for a handshake.

Beca shakes her hand, "Goodbye!" She says, quite cheerfully. "Are you gonna be at more weddings next weekend?" She yells with a smirk.

"I have to go," Chloe replies as she walks to her apartment building.

"How many have you been in, by the way? Just ballpark."

"Good night"

Beca smiles as she thinks back on that gorgeous redhead. _It was quite entertaining to discuss with Ms. Chloe,_ she thinks. As Beca steps back inside the cab she spots a planner on the ground. She's about to ask the cab driver to head back to Chloe's apartment, but curiosity won over her. So she opens the planner to get a little sneak peek into Chloe's life. Turns out it's more than a sneak peek, it is Chloe's life perfectly, and very neatly, detailed. Every day scheduled. Beca learns a lot about Chloe that night.

* * *

 **A/N #2 Hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter 2 is already halfway written. I'm planning on posting every week.**

 **Please make sure to favorite, follow, or comment.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **H**


	2. Chapter 2- Where Things Go Wrong

**A/N: I CHANGED THE CHARACTERS. Please read the author's note on Chapter 1. THE CHANGES MADE: Luke is Chloe's brother. Aubrey is Chloe's boss.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and liked this story!**

 **A few reminders: I don't own 27 dresses or Pitch Perfect. _Thoughts are in italics_ and they usually belong to Chloe, unless otherwise specified. All mistakes are mine. **

**Onto the story.**

* * *

CH. 2- More Introductions and Where Things Go Wrongs

Beca's weekend was indeed an interesting one. She had gone on the field to cover yet again another wedding story. Beca Mitchell was a New York Journal writer. Her wedding stories were mesmerizing and entertaining, one page filled with her beautiful stories was enough to pay for the whole paper. Advertisers from left and right jumped at the opportunity to place an ad in the Style section thanks to Beca's popularity. But of course she had to have a pen name given that brides kill to have 'Mitchell' cover their weddings. Truth be told Beca was tired of it. Perhaps not tired of the popularity, but definitely tired of writing about weddings. She grew not only bored, but completely fed up with how much the wedding industry was robbing these people just to play a charade of 'happy ending', but Beca knew better. Divorce rates were growing, marriages all over were falling apart and as a writer Beca wanted to shed some light on the matter.

Monday morning Beca followed her daily routine: stop by Starbucks, get two lattes, and then walk to work. This time around Beca would go into her boss' office and pitch an all new idea. Thanks to the ever cheerful Chloe, Beca had a brand new awesome idea.

Cynthia Rose was Beca's closest friend at the New York Journal, and also the owner of the second latte Beca got that morning. "So, how'd it go?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"Oh, let's see. The bride wore a gown that sparkled like the groom's eyes as he saw her approaching through a shower of rose petals," Beca replies sarcastically.

"How are you not getting laid, girl?" Beca laughs at CR's comment. "Every girl in the city rips open that page, first thing Sunday morning," informs Cynthia Rose, "Brides kill to get in there. Do you have any idea what you can be doin'?"

"To the women who are getting married? You are sick CR."

"Come on think about it, they won't call you, they won't bother you, they will pretend they never even met you. You can't beat that!"

"Doesn't matter now because I have a whole new story idea. This," Beca shows CR Chloe's planner, "is my ticket out of the taffeta ghetto."

"Ah! Keep on dreaming," Cynthia Rose mocks.

"Uh! Go away." Beca sits at her desk and starts typing.

-o-o-o-

Chloe's weekend was certainly interesting. Two weddings, a mysterious brunette, but unfortunately in the lapse of things she seems to have misplaced her planner. Nonetheless Chloe wakes up Monday morning ready to work. Although many don't seem to share or even understand her positive outlook of life, Chloe truly enjoys going to work. Right as she hits the corner of her building she sees Stacie getting out of a cab. Stacie looks like a hot mess. She is dressed in a man's suit, while holding pieces of what used to be her bridesmaids dress inside a plastic bag. Her hair is disheveled and she is wearing no makeup. Albeit all of this, only someone like Stacie would still look incredibly fuckable. As soon as Stacie makes eye contact with Chloe, Chloe raises her eyebrows questioning Stacie's new look.

"What? I wasn't gonna come to work in my bridesmaid dress." Stacie announces to her best friend.

"Two day walk of shame outfit. Elegant." Chloe commends. She laughs at her best friend and Stacie joins her. All the teasing is all in good fun, Chloe wouldn't be a good friend otherwise.

"What happened to you the other night?" Stacie asks as they entered the building. "You were barely there, and then you disappeared. Wait, did you meet someone?" Stacie smirks while elbowing Chloe.

"Come on, nooo," Chloe replies at the outrageous thought.

"Of course, what a ridiculous question." Stacie mocks and Chloe just scoffs.

"Good morning, Lilly," Chloe cheerfully greets her secretary.

"Hi," Lilly replies dryly.

"You haven't seen my Filofax anywhere, have you?

"No," Lilly replies dryly.

"No. Okay. I'll go look for it." Before Chloe walks away she remembers something, "Did you get those catalog pages in for Aubrey? She wanted to see them first thing this morning."

"No," this time Lilly moves her head.

"Okay. No worries. I'll get them from production."

Stacie just looks ready to slap Lilly for how useless she is, and Chloe for how nice she is. "Attagirl. Show her who's boss."

"Technically Stacie, I'm not her boss. Aubrey is," replies Chloe. The interaction didn't faze her at all.

"Yeah well you are Aubrey's assistant. Same diff. What's the good of being the assistant's boss if you can't abuse the power?" Stacie challenges.

Chloe looks at Stacie in all seriousness, "Stacie, go to Accounting."

"Now your bossy," and both friends head to their different desks.

Once Chloe is inside her own private office, she starts looking around her desk, to check for her lost planner.

-o-o-o-

Beca walks into Adam's office, and she drops off Chloe's Filofax in front of Jesse, her boss.

"That is a great idea for the front page of the section," Beca challenges while pointing at the planner.

"Oh is it now, Mitchell? How many times have I heard this from you?" Adam questions sarcastically.

"I'm telling you, Adam! It's a great idea"

"Really now? Just like your last idea: an expose on price-fixing on wedding cakes?"

"But it's true! They are ripping people off: flour costs pennies per ounce. That's an 800% markup. It's outrageous." Beca passionately comments as she starts pacing around the room.

"I agree, but guess what? No one cares. All your ideas are great, but it's something absolutely no one wants to read about in the Style section. Beca you know that this section practically pays for the entire paper. Advertisers love the fun, upbeat, colorful human-interest stories… unlike their product. "

"So that's all we are about now: money?" Beca regrets the comment as soon as the word leaves her mouth."

"Get out," Adam doesn't want to hear anything anymore.

"All right. That was not right, I admit. I get it," Beca now gets in Adam's face and points at the planner, "But this one is. Look, this woman... has been to seven weddings," tells Adam as if the idea of going to seven weddings were absolutely outrageous.

"So?"

"This year!" Now the idea actually seemed kind of odd, "She was in two on Saturday alone. Actually at the same time." Adam sighs in exasperation.

"Okay, but hear me out. The article won't just be about her. It'll be an incisive look at how the wedding industry has transformed something that should be an important rite of passage, into nothing more than a corporate revenue stream," Adam looks almost sold on it but still not quite convinced, "in a fun, upbeat, and cheerful way of course." Beca wants this so badly, she continues her pitch. "Adam, I am seriously dying back there in 'commitments'. If I have to write another sentence about baby's breath, I'm gonna shoot myself." Beca looks at Adam straight in the eye, "this is a real story. This is what I want to write about."

Adam smiles at Beca, "I need you covering weddings. That's what you're good at. And that's what I need you to do."

Beca can't handle it anymore, "Adam seriously, if you don't start giving me feature stories, I'm gonna have to quit."

Adam actually believes Beca, "One chance. If I don't like it, you go back to Commitments for the rest of your life, and with a big smile on that ridiculously gorgeous face of yours."

"Deal," Beca takes the Filofax and walks out with determination written all over her face.

-o-o-o-

Chloe is now staring at stills of ugly white men climbing up hills. "Do you think she'll like these?"

Stacie is not even looking at them and yet replies, "Yes, I do. I think those photos for the fall catalog will cause Aubrey to take you into her office and make sweet, sweet, love to you for hours and hours."

"Shh, Stacie," Chloe looks horrified. She hits Stacie with the photos she's holding.

"Oh come on Chloe. Please tell me that the only reason that you work as hard as you do is because of that crazy crush of yours, cause truly it's upsetting."

"I just like my job. Okay?" She says as she smiles brightly at Stacie.

Stacie just rolls her eyes, "Nooo you just think that one day Aubrey is gonna wake up and realize that she is madly in with you, and she will make this grand gesture of love…"

As Stacie rambles on about Chloe's fantasy, the delivery boy arrives with flowers in hand, "Flowers for Chloe Beale," he announces.

"Yeah, that's me" Chloe bright eyed. "Thank you," she smiles gratefully at the young boy. The flower arrangement was bright and colorful. Not too obnoxiously large but just the right amount to decorate anything. It consisted of tall hyacinths accompanied by some stock stems, some yellow tulips for accent, white and pink bouquet of tulips, and red daisies. The entire flower arrangement was stunningly gorgeous.

"That's great. I spent two days in bed with a guy, and you get flowers? Nice…" Stacie bitches.

"There's no note," Chloe looks overly excited.

"Oh Chlo, you don't really believe they're from your dream girl, do you?"

Chloe sighs and calls Lilly over, "Lilly, can you take these to my desk for me?"

Lilly takes them from her, "Sure, no problem."

"Thank you! And Stacie would you please shut your mouth. Nobody knows!"

"Everyone knows, Chlo, except for Aubrey." Chloe glares at Stacie.

As Lilly walks away she announces, "It's true." Rather loudly for someone like Lilly.

 _Unbelievable_ , Chloe thinks.

A shaggy gorgeous looking golden retriever runs in straight to Chloe's leg. "Fitz! Oh come here you little guy," Fitz was Aubrey's golden retriever and he was definitely not small. Right behind the dog walks in his owner. Chloe straightens herself and smiles brightly, she gives Aubrey her big-watt smile. "Hiii," she sing-songs. "How was it?"

"It was phenomenal. We hiked up and came back down in 10 hours- our best time yet." Aubrey as always dressed in business casual attire. She was gorgeous: fit, tall, and with impeccable style.

"It's that like the 8th time you climbed Mount Whitney?," Chloe asked, as if she didn't know the answer to that question, which she totally did in fact.

"Yeah, but how you do even remember that stuff, Chloe?" Aubrey complimented her charmingly.

"I don't know," Chloe blushes, so she immediately changes the subject. "So we just got these in. What do you think?" She shows Aubrey the pictures Stacie and her were discussing earlier.

"I think they're too corporate," Aubrey replies back in boss-mode.

Chloe immediately agrees, "Yeah totally. They are missing that emotion and excitement of being…"

"Outdoors. Right," Aubrey finishes for her. "There's no adventure, no danger," Aubrey has Chloe's full attention. She is now openly starring at his gorgeous face. "Plus everyone looks too put-together."

"Like models, totes. Got it. I will talk to Marketing." Chloe suggests, always trying to stay on top of things.

"See, that's why I keep you around, Chloe." Aubrey starts to walk into her office, "I mean, who else could finish my sentences?"

Chloe laughs attempting not to read too much into the interaction. On top of everything, Chloe tries to keep everything professional. So she follows Aubrey and starts reading her schedule for the day, "Your design meeting is at 11:00, and the 92nd Street 'Y' called to confirm that you'll be attending their benefit. Y'wanna go?"

"Do I have to make a speech?" Aubrey asks weighing her options.

"Just a few words: about ecologically responsible business practices. Something light and fun, you in?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's do it. Put it on the calendar, but I'm probably gonna need to dig up a date for that, huh?"

Chloe looks slightly hurt and she replies in a small voice, "yeah. Probably."

Aubrey, as always, never notices. She walks away as she says, "At least that's the one thing in my life you don't have to take care of for me, right?" And then Aubrey is gone, inside her office.

"Yeah," Chloe sighs, truly wanting to avoid the subject afraid that her big mouth, and her crazy crush, will get her in trouble.

"Ooohh… my… Goood!" Stacie finally says after watching those two interact.

"Leave me alone, Stace."

"Chloe?" Aubrey yells from her office.

"Yeah?" Chloe replies without hesitation.

"Did you put that breakfast burrito on my desk?"

"Uh, yeah. I just thought you might be hungry." She tells her boss slightly unsure of herself.

Aubrey replies as she walks back into her office, "That's why I love ya!"

"…I love you too," Chloe says dreamily. Stacie takes this opportunity to slap Chloe square in the face.

"Oh, god. Yeah. Uh. You're right. I needed that."

-o-o-o-

Finally it's the end of the day. Chloe and Stacie are about to leave the office when Lilly announces, "Okay, everybody: I hope to see you all at my engagement party tonight. And Chloe, thanks again for arranging everything."

Of course, if there's a wedding, Chloe is more than likely involved. "No problem." She tells Lilly honestly. Stacie gives Lilly a fake smile. She really didn't like her but it was a party after all so Stacie was all over it.

When they walk out of the building Stacie turns to Chloe, "Hey do you wanna come over to my place before the party? Some of the guys from Shipping are coming. They are bringing tequila and bubble wrap."

"As fun as that sounds, I have to pass. I'm picking up Luke from the airport."

"Oh wow. Wouldn't it be great if there was a service that you could hire to do that: I don't know, like a yellow car or shiny black Sedans?" Stacie asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I want to pick him up. He's my brother and I haven't seen him in forever. Plus he needs my help so…"

-o-o-o-

Chloe waits at JFK for her brother Luke to arrive. Chloe catches a glimpse of blond hair and manly muscles, said blond gasps as he sees her sister, "Hi!"

Chloe embraces her brother, "Yay!" Once the embrace is over. "Hey! There's like 5 girls over there just staring at you?"

Luke looks back and there's quite the attractive posse blatantly staring at him. He shrugs knowing full well the power of being a hot gorgeous blond. "I may or may not have introduced myself in the plane."

"Hmm," Chloe isn't surprised at all, "Come on. Parked at P-9" She leads her brother out of the Airport.

-o-o-o-

Finally both siblings make it to Chloe's apartment. "Oh! This is so tiny and cute. I love it, it suits you" compliments Luke. More like a backhanded compliment. Chloe laughs and takes no matter. "Ah. Feels so good to be home. Six months away feels like forever." Luke sets down his suitcases. As the blond scopes around the apartment he finds a picture frame. 'Walk in the Park becomes Lifetime Journey' reads the The New York Journal magazine article. It was a cut up article with a picture of both of their parents during their wedding. "They were my age, you know?" comments Luke about the wedding. "Almost to the day."

"Yeah! It was the perfect wedding—the Boathouse, the big band, ceremony at sunset."

"Except the dress," Luke judges. "I mean, the synthetic lace and the inverted box pleats…"

"I think it was perfect," Chloe negates his judgment.

"Well they really did love each other," their mother had died when Chloe was only 6 years old.

"Yeah…"

"What are these… wedding announcements?" Luke was holding up cut off articles that Chloe has been collecting from the New York Journal.

"NO—I was…uh… I was going to recycle them."

"Uh-huh. Recycle? Into what? Wallpaper?" He mocked.

"It's just this one writer—D Mitchell, that author writes the best ones. I just—I love the stories: The crazy proposals, the engagements." Chloe notices the hardcore look of judgment from Luke, "Yeah. Never mind. It's not really your thing." Chloe changes the subject, "So how long are you planning on staying here?"

"Uh," he hesitates, "a week or two," Luke lies. "Cause the fall fashion shows are done, so I don't have much work." Luke may or may not be a model: a tall gorgeous blond fashion model.

"Speaking of work. I am meeting up with some people from the office tonight for a party. You wanna come?"

"Actually, I'm having some drinks with some friends from Milan."

"All right, Luke. So, let me get this straight. You would rather go have drinks with Italian models, than go to an awesome party with your awesome sister?

"Weird, huh?." Luke sasses.

"Yeah!"

"But I'll try to make it," Luke promises.

-o-o-o-

Chloe meets Stacie at the club where they are hosting Lilly's bachelorette party. Both ladies stand off to the side nursing a drink. Well Chloe is, Stacie has gone through 4 malibu's already and they've only been there for an hour.

Aubrey walks in and spots Chloe, like the nice boss that she is, she decides to go say hi.

"Lilly!," she shouts her salute.

Lilly replies, "Thanks for coming."

"Good evening ladies," she announces as he reaches them.

Chloe notices her and smiles brightly, "Hey Aubrey!"

She is now playing with the straw of her drink as a clutch.

-o-o-o-

Beca is now in a cab holding Chloe's Filofax; she opens it and reads of an address to the cab driver.

-o-o-o-

"Oh by the way, Aubrey, you got them champagne glasses and a bottle of Cristal." Chloe lets her boss know. After all you can't show up without a gift to a bachelorette party. And since it is Chloe's specialty, she knows exactly what to get.

"Good," commends Aubrey. "Do you think she's actually gonna believe it came from me?"

"Well, I did wrap it like a car ran over it," She smiles teasingly. Of course jokingly, Aubrey would never give something that is not perfect.

"Nice. Nice touch," Aubrey laughs. "Okay well, I'm gonna go to the bar, get a couple of drinks. You guys need anything? A little liquid courage?"

"I'm good thanks." Of course, she doesn't wait for Stacie to say anything and she walks away.

Stacie downs her drink, and reprimands Chloe, "She asks you for a drink, you smile and say 'vodka soda'. If you already have a drink, you down it. Then there's some flirting, some interoffice sex, and accidental pregnancy, a shotgun wedding and a life of bliss." Stacie finishes her fantasy. "How many times do we have to go over this?"

As Chloe looks over at the bar to stare at Aubrey, "First of all, the pregnancy can't happen. Secondly, I don't want her to think I'm irresponsible." She takes a sip of her drink and keeps staring.

"Of course, Chlo. 'Cause that's what everyone wants: responsible."

"Well you are wrong. Aubrey appreciates me for the way I am."

"What good is it being appreciated if no one is naked?" As if on cue, a random partygoer approaches Stacie with a free drink. She winks and Chloe rolls her eyes.

The interaction is over and now Aubrey is once again approaching them. "Hey Chloe. Uhm, by the way," She looks almost timid to be talking to Chloe, "did you get that thing I left on your desk this morning?"

"O-on my desk?" _Oh God, is she referring to the flowers?_ She even glances at Stacie to confirm if she heard right.

"Yeah. Was that okay?"

 _Holy shit, she totally is._ "Okay? It was great." Chloe is sure melting into a puddle of mush right now.

"Okay, good. Good. 'Cause, you know, we haven't really had that kind of relationship before so I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

 _It's totally happening right now._ Before Chloe can truly express her feelings, if she can even speak right now, another coworker approaches them, "Hey Aubrey!"

"All right, ladies. If you excuse me." And so Aubrey departs with the random coworker.

Stacie's jaw drops the moment she walks away. Chloe is extremely giddy, "Oh, my god. OH EM GEE. She gave me flowers. AUBREY GAVE ME FLOWERS."

Stacie brings her back, "Okay. Stop it. This is real life. This is not a fantasy." Now she looks at Chloe dead in the eye, "You have to go over there and tell her how you feel." Chloe can just nod in acknowledgment. "Okay girl, it is now or never. So now!" Chloe still doesn't move. "Now, now. Go. Now!" Finally she moves.

She is smiling, radiating in fact. She swerves around the dancers, and the party goes, going straight to the mission, Aubrey. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one heading towards her. Dressed in a stunning suit, perfect hair, pearly whites flashing a smile, Chloe's brother—Luke who is now making direct eye-contact with Aubrey. As if fate had it, Luke and Aubrey start making a beeline towards each other, neither party can let go of each other's eyes. They were in a trance, like destiny wanted them to meet at that exact moment. And all three of them meet at the same time. And Chloe saw everything happen before her eyes. The love of her life, meets the gorgeous model that is Luke.

Without breaking eye contact, or ever really looking at her, Luke asks, "Um- Chloe?" Both parties waiting for a formal introduction.

Chloe noticing the entire trance, she couldn't believe it was happening. _Oh god_. "Sorry. Uh—Aubrey this is my brother. Luke this is my Aubrey—uh—No! I didn't mean it like that…"

Aubrey never broke eye contact. She was totally transfixed by the gorgeous specimen, almost godlike, model that stood in front of her, "Chloe is my assistant." She steps in for Chloe, trying to help her out. "Kind of like my right hand."

In a total flirtatious manner, Luke replies, "Lucky her." He knows what he is doing. He always knows. Chloe glares at Luke. _I can't believe this_.

"Yeah…It's kind of like: whatever I need, she takes care of." Aubrey finishes the introduction, "As if I don't take enough advantage of her already, I even dropped my dry cleaning slip off on her desk today."

Chloe's heart certainly breaks at that point, "Your dry cleaning slip." She sighs. _Damn it, how can I be so stupid?_

"It was an emergency!" Aubrey tries to defend her honor. Not that this matter really, when Luke is staring at her with dreamy eyes.

"Of course," Luke says sarcastically, with no malice behind his voice, just teasing. "Good fluff-and-fold is no joking matter."

"Yeah—especially when you are down to your last pair of socks."

Aubrey is now full on laughing at Luke's dorkiness. "Right."

Five seconds of silence pass while Aubrey and Luke still stare at each other. Meanwhile Chloe is just watching this interaction happen from the sidelines, while her heart is being literally shattered.

"So would you like to get a drink?" He asks.

"Mhmm," Aubrey replies as she follows Luke. He says, "Came to have a drink with my sister…"

As the two of them walk away Chloe literally has to roll her head back to try to keep the tears at bay. She suddenly feels a tap on the shoulder, "Hi," Chloe cannot believe this. "How are you? Where the flowers too much?"

 _Beca?_ Chloe's mouth is now literally hanging open, "they're from you?"

"Uh-huh," Beca replies with a charming smile on her face.

"You sent them?"

Beca replaces her charming smile, for one of pride, "Uh-huh"

"The angry marriage-hater!" Chloe is pissed. And Beca just looks confused. "Oh, that's—that's such good news," Chloe is just incredibly overwhelmed right now. _Fuck my life_. "Good news. Hey Bec, can you hold this for a sec?"

Chloe hands her the drink she was holding. Beca takes it, "uh, sure." Beca really is confused. That is not the reaction she expected at all.

"Thanks." And so Chloe storms away. She finds a door near the exit. She opens it, takes a step inside, and releases all of her frustrations, "MOTHER-F-" She continues to yell profanities, while hitting and trashes at the wall.

Beca just stares at Chloe, unsure of what to do with herself.

"Why, why, why" Chloe continues her yelling and moaning, finally Chloe hears a man clear his throat. For the first time she acknowledges her surroundings. She is standing in a small party venue, where a family is gathered to celebrate a '50th Anniversary' _Shit._ "I am so sorry," she giggles, "Fifty? Wow! That's…" And before she can finish her sentence she makes a swift exit back inside the club.

Chloe makes her way back to where she left Beca, she puts on a big smile. "Sorry, you were saying—?"

"Uhhhh, yeah. I just asked if you got my flowers. Oh! And I have something for you," Beca dugs into her purse, completely missing the hurt look that Chloe wore as she stared at her sister flirting with Jesse. "Here you are!" Beca hands Chloe her planner.

"Oh my God. Thank God!" Chloe clutches the Filofax to her chest. She really was lost without it.

"Yeah. You left it in the cab. It was either the engagement party or Thursday's bikini wax, so – I thought that–" Beca attempts to crack a joke.

Chloe on the other hand, is quite offended. "You read it?"

"Yeah. Well, no. I tried to read it. It was very hard, though. With all your little notes in the little cramped handwriting. Yeah... You know, they do have these calendars on your phones. Siri could help you out with that one." Beca is definitely not giving up on this one. She will definitely make her smile.

"Yeah well, I don't need help. But thank you," Chloe nods and starts walking away.

Beca stops Chloe from walking away and asks, "Uh, well how about a drink, then?"

"Uh…yeah," It's been a long and emotionally exhausting day for Chloe she cannot be in that space anymore, "Thank you for bringing back my Filofax. That was very nice of you…"

Beca interrupts, "It's a drink. It's not a week in Oahu. Come on. It'll take the edge off," Beca can clearly tell Chloe is just about done but she really needs this opportunity, "Come on. Just one drink."

Chloe sighs, the girl is being really nice after all, "I'm sorry, I'm just. Trust me, I'm just not gonna be very fun tonight.

"Got it. Totally got it. So maybe," Beca tries, "I'll bump into you on Thursday? Maybe not. I'll see you around." Still smiling, it's Beca's turn to walk away. Truly it was just a way for Beca not to look like a loser and make it seem like it's her decision to leave.

Chloe is still too emotionally exhausted to even move or ponder on what just happened. Stacie walks up behind Chloe, "Who was that? And where can I get one?"

Finally reaching Chloe's side, she turns to face her, "Is she coming back?" Staring in the direction Beca just left. Chloe just huffs and looks at the bar again, where Aubrey and Luke are still talking and having drinks. Chloe is calling it a night.

"It's late. You must be exhausted," Chloe directs her question to Aubrey hoping that she would leave with her, "Let's go. Do you wanna leave?"

Luke and Aubrey are having way too much fun. Clearly Luke wants to continue the night with Aubrey, "Let's go dancing!"

"No. I don't want…Aubrey? No, you don't wanna-?" Chloe tries to speak.

"Yeah. No. I'll go. Okay. But I must warn you. I'm a terrible dancer." Aubrey specifically tells Luke.

"Come on," He doesn't believe her. Once again Chloe is third-wheeling them.

"No, it's true. In fact, on several occasions, they've had to call the paramedics." Luke laughs at Aubrey's cute antics. "You wanna come too, Chloe?" She asks politely.

"Uhm," Luke is clearly giving her the 'please don't come' look. "No. I'm good. No, uh, you guys go. Have a good time."

Luke is ecstatic, "Okay. Let's go." He grabs Aubrey's hand and they both walk out of the club. Luke turns his head back and mouths 'thank you, Chloe. I love you.'

Yep. Chloe can't say that she's happy, but she can definitely not hate Luke for it.

-o-o-o-

Chloe goes back to her apartment, alone. There was nothing else for her to do, other than to just accept that her brother potentially has something going on with her boss/crush/love of her life. This is the thought that keeps her up all night. She just couldn't go to sleep, her mind replays the events of the previous night. So she gets up from her sleepless slumber at 3am and decides to start cleaning her entire apartment. She scrubs the kitchen spotless, reorganizes her bathroom and sprays an entire bottle of Febreze, she even vacuums her living room. But even after all this work Chloe couldn't help but notice that Luke was still not home. Instead of cleaning, she now moves onto some work-stuff. She opens up her laptop and starts typing some random document. Her mind wasn't in it though, so she ends up scrapping whatever nonsense she typed. Chloe spots her favorite magazine and immediately sits down to do some light reading, she gets to the bottom of the page and can't even recall what she just read. Chloe just couldn't stop thinking about Aubrey and Luke, so she starts exercising, that was always a good stress reliever– she starts with some jumping jacks, then moves onto pushups, and finally some sit ups. Half way through a sit-up, the door to Chloe's apartment opens up and Aubrey walks in.

"Oh, hey! You still up?" Luke questions Chloe.

"Uh, yeah. Just you know, doing some cleaning and some light exercise. Harnessing my chi" Chloe awkwardly chuckles and Luke joins in, whose laughter though comes from a place of true happiness. Luke smiles brightly at Chloe and takes her hand.

"Chlo-bear, I just had the…best…night ever."

"Oh! That's right. I totally forgot….you went out…" Chloe puts on a smile for Luke's sake.

"Is that, like, weird for you? I know she's your boss…" Luke waits for Chloe to join her on the couch.

"What? Weird? Ha. Why…why would that be weird? Aubrey is JUST my boss. I totes don't care. Whatever." Well this cannot get more painfully difficult and awkward for Chloe.

"Okay. Great! 'Cause I invited her to have lunch with me tomorrow!" Luke tells his baby sister.

"Wow, that's so great…for you guys." Chloe actually shrieks.

"Yeah, I think so too. Except not quite at that decibel," Luke laughs at Chloe's antics. "So tell me, sis, what is Aubrey like?"

"Oh…well. Uh, she… dropped out of college to move to L.A. See she is super independent. She likes her space, but she also likes adventure. She decided to climb every major peek in the world. During an adventure she realized that she wanted a business that would be ecologically responsible and would bring people closer to an adventure whenever they needed. So she started her own company from her studio apartment "Urban Everest" when she was only 22 years old. And now she owns the most eco-friendly philanthropic businesses in the world- all before 30."

"Wow"

"Yeah, and that's just his resume. She is incredible. I mean truly, she is like an unbelievable boss. Everybody loves her. Everbody. She is tough but she is sweet. And she loves her dog 'Fitz' more than anyone. That is her child right there. She doesn't eat red meat, which is kinda cool. She would rather spend all her time outside more than anywhere else. Climbing is her favorite sport."

"She does sound amazing."

"Yeah…" Sobering up, Chloe just realized she described the perfect woman, so she tries to backtrack, "Yeah, but she is flawed you know? That woman definitely has some flaws."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Chloe immediately thinks of an excuse, "she hates cashews… which is just weird. And she drinks an extreme amount of coffee."

"Chloe…Chlo-bear, those aren't exactly deal-breakers."

"Deal…break—what-what deal? I mean. Nothing happened between the two of you tonight, did it?... Did it?"

Luke just shrugs her shoulders, "Well." He gives his answer as he stands up to go to his room. Leaving an awkward Chloe behind.

"Oh!" Chloe is about to lose her shit, "Oh. Nice! Get it!" Chloe sing-songs. She smiles brightly to hide the pain. "Good times." Thankfully Luke left the room or else he would have seen a very dejected Chloe.

* * *

 **Alright. So, how was it? Are you guys liking it? This was like the 10th revision.**

 **As always: please review, follow, like, this story.**

 **Love you all,**

 **H**


	3. Chapter 3- White Lies

**A/N. I apologize for how long this chapter took. If you haven't seen the previous chapters, I would go check them out first as I had a character change. There's some one-sided Chaubrey going on, but this is a BeChloe story. Although there hasn't been much interaction their time will come! Just be patient.**

 **Ch. 2. Is now revised and fixed: HOLY SHIT. I wanted to get the chapter out but damn that was terrible of me to not fix all of those mistakes. Give it a chance, please.**

 **I took more creative liberty with this chapter. So please enjoy.**

* * *

CH. 3

Back at Urban Everest office, Chloe annoyingly watches her brother flirt with Aubrey inside her office. Luke and Aubrey's relationship is flourishing. Both of them have gone on numerous dates. All Luke wants to do was spend all his time with his new acquisition…Aubrey. Aubrey has never looked happier, she is totally engrossed with this hot specimen, that is Chloe's brother. Watching them isn't gonna help Chloe at all, so she goes back to her daily work activities. As she opens her Filofax she notices that every single page has Beca's name and phone number written across in big letters and with a black sharpie. _Dammit Beca, really_? Chloe is already fed up with her brother flaunting his new relationship with her biggest crush.

Down in NYC streets Beca was walking around drinking her coffee alongside her coworker CR.

"You see, CR, I got a way of making the ladies reach out to me."

"Oh yeah. How?"

Back at the office.

"Oh God," Chloe urgently reaches for her phone and calls the number that's written 100 times on her planner.

In NYC streets.

Beca smiles at CR. "Well you look at that! Whooo," Beca picks up her phone, "Yello!" Beca knows she's being annoying and extremely chirpy. Very unusual for the badass tiny rock star, but making Chloe all flustered and annoyed has Beca actually smiling.

A very indignant Chloe is ready to rip out Beca's vocal chords, or for now burst an ear drum at least, "You ripped a week out of my planner. Are you insane?"

Beca's plan is working flawlessly. "Yep. You see, It's a little experiment. See how you do without every second of your life mapped out. Speaking of which, your life is insane. What do you do besides work and help people get married?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Just a quick question: How do you afford these weddings? Like seriously. I mean, the dresses, the airfares, the wine of the month clubs?"

"Hey, people love that gift! And I'm a frequent member. So sometimes they throw in a free gewurztraminer."

"Wow. That is just sad. I'm sorry about that." Finally both CR and Beca reached the New York Journal building. And so CR nods Beca goodbye. Beca stays outside to finish the conversation with her favorite redhead. "Ah. Well, look. I wanna make it up to you. Okay? How about a new date book or maybe just a date?" Beca was truly a confident one.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Let me just pencil you in. Except, hey! You already did: every Saturday for the rest of the year." Thus the reason of Beca's confidence. "You know what? Can you please, please find someone else to be creepy with?" Chloe didn't know if she should find it endearing or truly creepy.

"Nope. Tell you what. Anytime you wanna hang out with somebody who doesn't need you to take them to a fitting or a cake-tasting or a coed mojito and burrito rehearsal dinner, just give me a call." Yep. Beca was really enjoying this.

Chloe smiles at Beca's stupidity, "Yeah. Okay." And she hangs up the phone. "Ugh, God!" Chloe couldn't be more annoyed. So she stands up to stretch a bit before she finds it in herself to destroy her office completely. She breathes in and looks around for a bit until a little boy comes in, "Hey!"

"Heeeey," She gets close to the boy before she wraps him up in a hug, she questions, "Are you getting to old for a hug?"

He thinks for a second, "Hmm. Nah."

"Thank you!" And she hugs the boy tightly.

"There he is!" Aubrey announces as she walks inside Chloe's office. "Pedro! How's it going, little man?" Aubrey ruffles his hair. She notices that Luke is staring. "So, Pedro is my—uh…"

"I'm her little brother." Pedro finishes for Aubrey.

"From the big brother-sister program at the Y"

"Oh!" Pedro smiles brightly at Luke.

Aubrey walks next to Luke, "Pedro, this is Luke. He is Chloe's older brother." She introduces both men.

"Hell there, bambino." Luke says in a terrible Italian accent.

"Anyways… Hey Chlo, Luke and I are gonna take Pedro to his baseball game if you wanna join us?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I have a lot of work to do. I really should stay here to finish up…"

"Oh please. Are you kidding me, Chloe? Look, your boss is a jerk anyhow. Let's go. I don't wanna have to fire you."

Chloe laughs at how charming Aubrey is. "Okay."

"Alright! Let's go!"

They all make their way to the park. Pedro is off to his warm-up before the game, and Aubrey, Luke, and Chloe go to the food truck.

Aubrey starts ordering for all of them, "Can we have: 3 diet pepsi's, 3 orders of fries…"

"A chili dog! Luke do you want a chili dog?" Chloe interrupts.

Luke is taken aback by Chloe's question, "Uh. No. I don't eat meat remember." He says as he lifts his shirt up to show his abs.

Chloe knows he is full of shit, because: 1. He loves chilidogs, that was their thing 2. He works out like crazy and would find any way to lift his shirt up to win over girls. "What?"

"Wait, you are a vegetarian?" Aubrey asks Luke admiring not only his body but apparently his 'new lifestyle'.

"Yeah. It's sort of recent. My next job is coming up, and I decided to eat more healthy."

"Is that so?" Chloe eyes her brother.

"That's interesting. Uh—I'm a vegetarian too." Aubrey lets him know. "I actually used to be vegan, but it turn into too much of a hassle."

"I know what you mean. Being vegetarian is hard enough. The other day I was hiking…"

"You hike?" Aubrey smiles.

"Yeah don't you? I mean no offense, but you don't look like the girl who would hit up the trails."

"Funny you say that. But it's true. I'm very outdoorsy. I go for my daily run in the morning, I try to go hiking as often as I can." Aubrey is not trying to brag, or even flirt, but really this is what she does. She loves the outdoors.

"No way! Truth be told, I haven't been able to enjoy the outdoors so much, it brings back memories of my old dog."

Chloe can't take it anymore. Why is Luke being like this? "Dog? Luke? The one we had when we were like 10?"

"Well I'm gonna go shag some flies with Pedro. You two go find us a seat." And Aubrey leaves them alone.

"What does shagging flies mean?"

"Luke! What are you doing? You hate dogs, and any activities outside of the gym. What happened to chilidogs, that's our thing bro?"

"That's because I'm scared that it's gonna damage my perfect skin. And I'm trying to lose some weight."

"Ugh! You are unbelievable. You are just telling Aubrey all these lies so you can get inside her pants!"

"They are not lies, I'm actually trying to like those kinds of activites. I'm gonna be in New York so might as well enjoy my little vacation, alongside Aubrey of course."

The days pass by and Aubrey and Luke get closer day after day. Some days Chloe would be sitting in her office and she would notice the flower delivery guy bring in a bunch of bouquets to Aubrey's office. Some other times Chloe would need something, work-related, and she couldn't even get Aubrey's attention because she was so engrossed in a phone call with her brother Luke. Aubrey even had several of their pictures together just hung up or around her desk and office. All 3 of them would go to weekly dinners and Chloe just got sicker and sicker of them day by day. Chloe would go home after work and catch the 'cute' couple making out in her couch, which would just make her leave her apartment in a hurry.

Chloe attends wedding #28 which happened to be Lilly's wedding. A theme wedding: punk rock. Chloe and Stacie are both bridesmaids. They are dressed in black and purple dresses, which essentially look like a corset with a tutu attached at the bottom. They also wore a leather choker with big spikes. Everyone's hair looked like an entire can of hairspray was used in order to get the right style. The groom wore heavy eyeliner, and sparkly eyeshadow, something very similar to what Brandon Urie would dress like in 2008. Lilly wore a black wedding dress accompanied by a black veil.

Since Aubrey was already invited she had made Luke her plus one. Of course Chloe was standing in line with the other bridesmaids and as she looks around she caught the moment in which Luke tells Aubrey that he loves her. Stacie also happens to catch the moment where Chloe sighs, so she turns around and catches them kissing and makes a disgusted gagging expression.

Chloe is back at the office after the wedding weekend. The first thing she sees is a post-it note that reads "Drinks? –Beca". She sighs, crimples up the post-it and throws it away. Stacie is about to call out Chloe on this, but Chloe's phone starts ringing. She was saved by the bell.

"Hey Chlo-bear, I need your help."

"What is it Luke?"

"Okay, I'm gonna send you a bunch of pictures of me and you tell me which outfit you like the best."

"Uh—okay."

Seconds later Chloe's phone blows up with several pictures of Luke. In all he is wearing tuxedo's but in a vast array of colors, and different ties. Chloe surveys them all and decides to call him with her decision.

"Hey Luke. Alright, so I think the best one is the marine blue suit and grey vest with the bowtie. It's very classy."

"Thanks, Chloe."

"Anyways, what is this for? Do you have a photoshoot? Isn't the photographer supposed to decide what you wear."

Luke breathes in and nervously replies, "…I gotta go Chloe. Thanks for your help. Bye."

Chloe looks at the phone as if it had the answers to all her unanswered questions. Then she looks at Stacie who is still sitting right next to Chloe, doing nothing but fixing her nails. "What did Mr. Heartbreaker want this time?"

Chloe leaves her phone on the desk and gets up, "Actually I'm not sure. It was rather strange. Anyways I'm gonna go check if there's anything else I need to do, then head out."

"Are you finally accepting Beca's invitation to go out?" Stacie wiggles her eyebrows at Chloe.

"Ha! She wishes."

"Come on, Chloe. You gotta go out with her at least once. She's hella hot. You can't deny that."

"Stace, not right now. Okay?" Chloe leaves Stacie behind in her office, while she goes inside Aubrey's office to see if there's anything left to do. While she is looking around she notices that her wallet is on her desk. Chloe looks at Aubrey's calendar to see where she is going to be tonight, and hopefully she can go drop it off for her. Chloe would do anything for Aubrey, and after all she is her assistant.

Chloe takes a taxi to a restaurant downtown. She hurries out of the taxi and runs inside the restaurant. Out of everything Chloe expected this definitely wasn't it. The minute she walks in, typical French romantic music starts playing. As a couple men walk out with a banner that reads: "Will You Marry Me?" Chloe looks around and there are bouquets of roses adorning the entire restaurant, alongside with peach scented candles. The floor had been cleared up and replaced with a bunch of rose petals all around the only table in the middle of the room set just for two. She then notices Luke walking out: "Wait. Guys hold it, hold it. She's not the one!"

Chloe couldn't look more devastated. She was about to pass out. She couldn't even breathe at the moment.

"Chloe…what are you doing here?"

"I'm so so sorry. Oh my God. Look, I found Aubrey's wallet. And I should have called her…but…"

And in that moment, a gorgeous dolled-up Aubrey runs in with a big smile, "Sorry I'm late." Both brother and sister blatantly stare at Aubrey. Both with eyes filled with adoration.

A second later Chloe just stares in shock, and Luke yells, "Hey guys, now now!"

The music starts again. The band starts with the accordion, and the soft melody of a guitar string. The gentlemen once again put up the banner with the question: "Will You Marry Me?"

Aubrey is now slightly confused as she looks around the restaurant, and notices the group of musicians, the banner, and then finally looks at both brother and sister at the same time. "Chloe? Luke? What is going on?"

Then Luke whistles and a dog comes in, carrying a small velvet box. He unties it, and walks straight to Aubrey. "Aubrey, come with me." She grabs his hand and he leads her to a chair by the table. Aubrey sits down, and Luke goes down in one knee. Chloe awkwardly shifts around as to not interrupt this gathering, but she can't exactly find a place to disappear to without making a huge scene. She walks around the table and stands right next to the musicians and just right behind the guy who is holding the banner.

As Luke makes his romantic speech, Chloe is still trying to find an out, but she keeps bumping into the musicians as if they were just trapping her in a bubble. Aubrey accepts the proposal with glee, and Chloe can do nothing but just stand there and watch things unfold.

Chloe calls Beca out of the blue. Finally she accepts to go out for a couple of drinks. And so they meet at the bar where Lilly had her engagement party. Beca orders a couple of drinks while she waits for Chloe.

"I'm just wondering what made you actually call me? I mean finally!"

Chloe takes a sip and breathes out, "my brother is getting married."

"Ah! Before you?"

"That's not what I'm upset about." _Why is she even talking to Beca right now?_

"Then what are you upset about?" The question earns a groan from Chloe.

"You don't know Luke. He's gonna want me to do everything. It just won't be me being a typical 'maid of honor'. He's essentially gonna want me to do everything for them."

Beca shrugs as she sips more of her beer, "And why can't you just say: no."

Chloe stares at Beca, "What?" As if that was a ridiculous proposition.

"Say: NO." Beca repeats, making herself perfectly clear. "You have said 'no' before, right?"

"Yes. Of course!" Chloe looks away. "Many, many times. In this situation, however, never. Not once."

"Clearly, though. You want to say no?"

"Kind of. I mean he is my brother, and I can't say no. I do want to help, but…"

"You can still say no, y'know?" Beca chews a couple of the peanuts that they gave them. "Okay. You know what? Here's what we are gonna do. We are gonna practice" Chloe looks skeptically at Beca. "We are gonna practice saying no."

 _Alright, this can't hurt_. Chloe smiles at Beca. And she slowly turns around to face her full front.

"Okay. Chloe, give me 50 bucks."

"No!"

Beca slightly pouts, and asks again, "Chloe, it's 50 bucks. I'll pay you back."

"No."

Beca looks slightly defeated, so she breathes in, gets closer to Chloe. Grabs her hand and says, "Chloe…I need you… to… give me 50 bucks." Chloe looks at both of their hands and back at Beca's face, slightly unsure of herself.

"No?"

Beca drops her hand and faces the bar again, "Eh—not bad. Can I have some of your drink?"

"Sure." And Beca grabs her drink just as Chloe realizes she didn't say 'no'. "No!" She groans but Beca is already drinking Chloe's drink. "Dammit!"

"And you were doing so well. By the way, whatever you ordered is terrible." Chloe laughs at this. Served her for a very well distraction.

* * *

 **Thank you to all who reviewed**

 **Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Wedding Party

**A/N Hey my lovely peeps. I worked really hard on this chapter knowing how much I eff'ed up with the character changes. Anyways there's more BeChloe here.**

 **Thoughts are in italics mainly Chloe's unless otherwise specified.**

 **I do not own: 27 dresses, or Pitch Perfect.**

Please enjoy.

* * *

CH. 4

In the next couple of days Chloe has been swamped with wedding preparations. On a Saturday morning Luke invited Chloe out to walk around Central Park and talk about wedding-stuff.

"Hey Chlo, Aubrey gave me this list of things we need to prepare for." Luke truly couldn't be happier about this wedding. He had found the girl who was worth changing for. Sure, he had thrown in a lie here and there, but it was all for Aubrey's sake. Luke truly wanted to be the perfect man for Aubrey, because indeed Luke thought Aubrey was perfect.

"Oh great!" Chloe answered sardonically. She had no idea how she was able to keep with the charade of happy, bright, and bubbly perfect-Maid-of-Honor. As she kept reminding herself, though, this was just another wedding she was happy to help with; her brother's wedding nonetheless, which meant 105% commitment from Chloe.

"Be nice will you?" If Luke noticed Chloe's bitchiness at all, he didn't mention it. He truly believe that his baby sister was just messing around with him.

Chloe shook off all negatives thoughts away, she took a deep breath and continued, "Just read me the list, Luke"

Luke took out a mini notepad with the list on it. The handwriting was immaculate with meant that Aubrey indeed had written it. "Have you gone by the flower shop and ordered the favors?"

"Yes, and yes."

"What about the invitation mock-ups?"

"Already done."

Luke beamed at Chloe. Only someone like Chloe would be on top of this. "Uh-huh. Isn't this so much fun Chlo-bear. You helping me out with the wedding! I'm getting married!" He practically yelled so that everyone at Central Park could hear.

Chloe sighs, "Cannot believe it."

Turning another page, Luke looked more serious, "Aubrey doesn't have a lot of girl friends and she was wondering if you can ask Stacie to be a bridesmaid."

"Stacie? My Stacie?" _What the heck, couldn't they just leave the wedding party as it was. Isn't this enough torture._ Yep Chloe was about to lose it.

"Yeah! I saw her at that party and she's hot. She would look great alongside my Aubrey."

She counts to 3 in her head and replies, "Okay. Fine. I will ask her."

"Hey do you remember my friend's rehearsal dinner. They had this slide-show playing in the background of picture of them as a couple. I was wondering if you could do a slideshow with picture of me and Aubrey and say funny things."

Chloe just nodded at that point. _Anything for family, right_?

Luke smiled brightly as he remembered something important, "Oh God! Chloe, guess what? You know that writer in the New York Journal that you like, the one that you are obsessed with? He wants to do a whole 'Commitments' column on us in the journal. He called me up yesterday. Isn't that amazing? You are going to meet the famous writer!" Luke was as chirpy as Chloe would be. Except she couldn't really be excited about this wedding, now could she?

At this point, Chloe would believe that anything and everything good will happen to Luke and Aubrey. Dammit, they even got her favorite writer to make a column on her brother's wedding.

"So I've been listening a lot to what you have to say about weddings. And I shared one idea with Aubrey, which she absolutely loved, and would die to have."

"And what is that?"

"Come on, walk with me." Both made it to one side of the lake, there were a bunch of people just cruising the lake on boats. And at the other side, a gorgeous venue could be seen. "Ta-da!"

"The boathouse?"

"Uh-huh."

"Aubrey, called and well initially they told us they had no availability. But you know how she is. She won't stop until she gets what she wants. So she called several times, and during a call they informed us of a family drama that got a wedding cancelled. Anyways long story short, we found an opening. And me and Aubrey are getting married in 3 weeks!"

"Holy shit. Uh-" Chloe's mouth just hung open. Yep anything and everything would happen for this to be the perfect wedding. A wedding, that wasn't Chloe's wedding.

"Chloe I know you can pull it off. I kind of didn't want to wait that long anyways, and Aubrey is just as ready as I am"

She tried, she really tried, "Yeah it's just that…"

"Chlo-bear you could be excited for me you know?"

"No I am, Luke, I am. I just, I didn't know that you also wanted the white wedding that I've been dreaming about. That's all. But if that's what you want, then I am happy for you. I just want you to be happy. I hope you know that,"

"Awwh. Thank you, Chlo. This is gonna be so great!"

o-o-o-o-o

Sunday night was Stacie's and Chloe's yoga night. Of course, Chloe couldn't wait to release all her frustrations. She told Stacie the whole story.

"That selfish whore!" Stacie says a little too loudly to be in a yoga class. "I can't believe it! He could literally have anyone he wants. He is a freakin' model for godsakes, but nooo, he had to have Aubrey. She is too good for that manwhore anyways" As the class goes down in a forward extended lunge, people start staring at Stacie. "Honestly Chloe, you can't plan your brother's wedding to the woman you love. It's sick." The class proceeds to the downward dog pose. Chloe is a bit thrown of her center and loses her balance. She takes a deep breath and finishes her position.

"To be fair, Stace. I never told him how I felt about her, and nor should he. She's my boss." As she switches to the warrior pose, Chloe says dejectedly, "I'm just gonna have to get over it. I don't really have a choice. And neither do you. Aubrey wants you to be a bridesmaid."

Stacie can't take it anymore. She forgets all about the yoga and the class she's in and she stands and faces Chloe, "You are shitting me." Stacie is pissed. She cannot believe how much of a selfish whore she is.

A student trying to stretch right in front of both of them turns and stares at Stacie, "Uh, excuse me." The student shakes their head and goes back to her stretching and breathing.

Both women ignore the interruption and continue their conversation. Chloe needs Stacie support, so she practically begs her best friend, "Please!?"

Both of them stretch their arms, "No!" And then touch the floor with full extended legs standing up. "No, I won't do it on principle. Best friend code right here. Count me out" Of course Stacie supports her best friend. That is the exact reason why she won't partake in the ceremony that's gonna tore Chloe's heart into pieces.

"Stace, as my best friend, you have to be there. Don't make me do it alone!" The class moves down to the upward facing dog pose or Chloe and the class at least. Stacie is just sitting down at that point.

"Fine. Fine. But I'm doing this for you. If he or she cross me… I swear I will kick their ass. And then your ass. Then I will get a couple of drinks. And see if I can go home with one of Luke's friends."

The teacher rings the dong bell in hopes to shut Stacie and Chloe up. Chloe giggles but otherwise she shuts up and continues her yoga stretches. Stacie groans and rolls her eyes. "There is no sign here that says no talking." Chloe just smiles at her friend.

o-o-o-o-o

The following Monday Chloe is back to Best-Maid-of-Honor mode. Given the amount of weddings she's done Chloe knows exactly where to go for anything regarding weddings. Today's task is to find the perfect cake. Chloe doesn't need to find a perfect cake, she already has something in mind. The issue was to actually get a cake done in time for the wedding, which was in 3 weeks.

Chloe pulls up to an Italian bakery in Manhattan. These pastry chefs always delivered for her, as well as Chloe would always deliver for them. She had already made a special bond with the lead pastry chef, Tony. The cakes were always done to pristine picture perfection. It was as if those 4 layered, ivory colored, cakes where taken exactly out of one of those magazines. Yet, these pieces of art always had that special and unique touch to fit every wedding accordingly. Besides that, this shop also had the best cake batter Chloe had ever tasted, and oh had she tasted. This time around Chloe was having some complications, "Oh come on, Tony!"

"Chloe, 3 weeks? It just cannot be done."

It's true. Wedding cakes, and anything wedding truthfully, took months of preparation and reservations in advanced. Chloe had to take out the big guns, "Tony, do you remember that 6-tier castle cake you provided for the Morrison's? How that wedding made front page of 'INSIDE Weddings' specifically because of the gorgeous cake. Which in turn brought in several commissions? Or perhaps the tower of edibles that you made for the party in the Hamptons? You and I both know you can do anything, and essentially I'm calling in a favor here."

Tony look skeptical, but then he sighed, "3 weeks you say?" This brought a smile to Chloe's face.

"Yes. Thank you and I expect an extra 20% off." Sure, her brother might be a model, but Chloe also had her tactics to get things done.

"It would be my pleasure. Anything for my favorite redhead client."

"That's more like it." She turns around to give the good news to the engaged couple. "All set."

Aubrey pulls Luke's arm excitedly, practically bouncing. Luke looks extremely proud, and very happy to have Chloe on board and on top of things. Just as Aubrey is about to thank Chloe for all her hard work, there walks in a smirking brunette clapping obnoxiously loud. Chloe turns around and sees Beca walking towards them. The entire party looks disturbed by this interruption. Aubrey makes a weird, slightly judgmental face and Luke is about to ask who this annoying person is, but Beca beats him to it.

Beca extends her arm to Aubrey, "Hi. I'm Mitchell. Beca D Mitchell." She steps back until it dawns on Aubrey who exactly was the person standing in front of her.

Chloe once again is watching the exchange dumbfounded, "wait what?" All 3 other parties ignore her outburst.

"That's right! I didn't want to believe it until you were here." She turns to Luke ready to introduce him, "this is my fiancé, Luke."

Beca smiles brightly at the couple, "ah, yes." She gives Luke a quick handshake, "congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you!" Luke finally says. Just in that moment Aubrey gets a call, "babe, I gotta take this." Luke nods in acknowledgement. Both missing the weird looks that Chloe is throwing at Beca, and that Beca is just about responding with her raised eyebrows at Chloe.

"Alright, if there is anything regarding the cake that you need help with, I will be just over there." And so Aubrey takes the call and walks away.

There was an awkward pause and Luke notices it that Chloe is still off to the side, "Oh! And this is Chloe, my sister and Maid of Honor. She also happens to be obsessed with your stories in the New York Journal."

At this comment Chloe looks panicked and about a second away from slapping Luke square in the face. "Uh-hmmm" She is looking anywhere but at Beca. And on the contrary Beca is staring in amusement, and a hint of pride, at Chloe.

Luke continues embarrassing his young sister, "Yeah—she keeps just your articles and stores them. Of course, she would never admit to it," At this moment Beca is beaming, "but I totally found her stash. She's your number one fan" Chloe glares at Luke, which causes Beca to purse her lips to keep Chloe from getting angry. "It's not in a creepy way, though." Luke finally shuts up.

"Right," Beca turns from Chloe's glare, and offers a small smile to Luke.

Chloe is not only angry at Luke at this point, but also at Beca. She feels slightly betrayed. She walks up to both Luke and Beca, "why didn't you tell me you write for the New York Journal."

Luke is surprised at this question, "wait you two know each other." Beca smiles.

"We both work the wedding circuit," Beca says as she winks at Chloe. "Technically, Chloe, you never asked me what I wrote. In fact, if I do recall, you didn't even believe I was a writer." She is once again beaming, at the newfound information.

"Wait, Dee Mitchell?"

"I use it as my pen name so that I don't get stalked by the crazy brides," She winks at Chloe.

"Ha. Of course, wouldn't want that." Chloe is outraged, she can't handle the situation. She felt thrown into a corner. She just needs a moment alone with Beca, to find out what the hell is going on. "Hey Luke, could you just give us both a moment…alone. Just…a minute. To talk. About your wedding, of course." _Oh great_ , and now she's stuttering. She grabs Beca's arm and walks away from Luke.

Chloe doesn't know if she should be indifferent about this, but at the moment she just feels hurt, "Beca! Why would you lie to me?"

"No, I didn't. You just didn't believe I was a writer, and you never asked me what I wrote." Always the smart ass, Beca. If Chloe was being honest she did have a point, but there's no way she's gonna tell Beca that.

"But—how? I mean, you write the most beautiful things," She loves the writer, the stories are so beautiful. Chloe really can't believe that all those wonderful things she reads about can come from this ball of sarcasm that's standing in front of her. "Do you actually believe in love, and marriage, and pretend to be a cynic? Or are you a cynic who knows how to spin romantic crap for girls just like me?"

Beca can't help but to frown in amusement, "Hm, I didn't quite follow all of that, but I think the second one? The 'spinning crap' one." And obviously smirks at Chloe in an annoyingly cynical way, very Beca-esque.

Yep. Chloe is devastated. After all they do say not to meet your heroes. "Oh my God. I feel like I found out my favorite love song was written about a stupid hot dog." Chloe is really just talking to herself at that point. She can't even look at Beca anymore. Thankfully Aubrey got done with her phone call and wanted to touch base with the writer. "Hi. Can I steal you away to tell you about Luke and me?"

Beca doesn't seem to be all that thrilled to be taken away from Chloe, but she is here for, apparently, Aubrey and Luke's wedding. "Of course, of course. That's why I'm here." And so Beca takes out her notepad and a pen and follows Aubrey.

Chloe stays standing still, and sighs dejectedly. She shakes her head in bewilderment. After a few breathes in and out, she is ready to put on that mask of happiness and sunshine and follow the wedding party around.

o-o-o-o-o

Beca's plan is finally flourishing. She was ecstatic to find out that Aubrey's wedding had been pushed sooner rather than later, which meant she could get her story going. To gather more information about the beautiful redhead and her crazy lifestyle, she had to go in. There was no better way to do her research than to literally go behind the scenes of the whole event. Beca would be standing in the sidelines, just close enough to get all the necessary details.

After Beca hung out with Chloe that one day, the writer started her piece. The research portion started with finding out Aubrey's workplace number. Beca, being Beca, called 'Urban Everest' and persuaded the receptionist to give out Aubrey's cellphone number. Beca called Aubrey to inform her that she was interested in covering her wedding, which is how she found out that the wedding had been pushed in the first place. She told Aubrey, over the phone, that she was intrigued by their love story and thought that it was a story worth covering. Aubrey immediately agreed to Beca joining the wedding party and told the writer that they were going to be visiting the Bakery in Manhattan the following Monday. Beca immediately agreed to meet up and said it was an excellent time to start writing about Aubrey and Luke's wedding.

o-o-o-o

When Beca agreed she knew that Chloe was going to be there, and she also expected some form of backlash from Chloe when the redhead found out who Beca really was. What Beca did not expect, however, was to find out that Chloe was a die-hard fan of hers, albeit unknowingly. Truth be told she found Chloe's fan-girling very flattering, and it even brought a smile to Beca's face. _This was definitely gonna be a fun story to cover_ , she thought.

After they all got done at the Bakery they all went their different ways. Through conversation with Luke, Beca found out that him and Chloe lived together. Beca followed up the conversation by asking Luke what his address was, so that "she can have one-on-one interviews with everyone involved in the wedding party" was the lie Beca told. And "out of convenience she thought it would be best for the writer to go to the interviewees." Of course, it was all an excuse for Beca to see Chloe and ask her, and only her, the questions. Beca could care less about the wedding, she was beyond done with those stories anyways, Chloe was the real story. Beca was intrigued by how a woman can be so entranced and so willing to give her all to this blood-sucking, conniving, deceiving, and money-wasting industry. Honestly it didn't matter to Beca, to find out the secrets of a romantic, she just wanted a better job. A job that wouldn't make her lie to her audience, or not lie in such a way. Weddings are, after-all, just a bunch of lies.


End file.
